Stepney Gets Lost
Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Stepney is bored on the Bluebell Railway, so he is naturally eager when allowed to help at the quarry. However, Stepney forgets the Fat Controller's warnings to be home before nightfall and takes a special train down the branch line. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. After delivering the train, Stepney then heads home, but takes a wrong turn after fog descends and ends up in the scrapyards. His crew goes for help, but in their absence 'Arry and Bert creep up and take him to the smelter shed, where Stepney is shunted underneath a giant grabber. It looks like the end for the little tank engine, but the Fat Controller arrives in the nick of time and has the grabber shut down. The Fat Controller then sends Stepney back to the Bluebell Railway and Stepney learns that there is no place like home. Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * BoCo (cameo) * Butch (cameo) Locations * Anopha Quarry * The Scrapyards * Bluebell Railway Trivia * Near the end, Stepney says "There's no place like home", a direct quote from the 1939 film, "The Wizard of Oz". * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used. * In the British narration, the narrator says "...and with that, Stepney puffed away into the night", whereas in the American narration, the narrator only says "...and with that, Stepney puffed away". * Alec Baldwin gives Stepney a Cockney accent. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, and Donald/Douglas are seen at the scrapyard. * After 'Arry says, "Bye Bye Stepney", he laughs in the US narration, but not in the UK narration. * In Japan, this episode is called "Bluebell Train". * This episode marks BoCo's last appearance to date. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when 'Arry and Bert approach. * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * Railway rolling stock is normally scrapped by using torches. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. Quotes * 'Arry: Bye-bye Stepney! * Stepney: This engine's not for scrapping! * Stepney: Bluebells forever! * 'Arry: Got ya this time, Stepney! You'll make very fine scrap, indeed! * 'Arry: Buffer him, Bert! Gallery File:StepneyGetsLosttitlecard.png|UK title card File:StepneyGetsLostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:RustytotheRescue35.png|Stock footage File:DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost.png File:StepneyGetsLost1.png|'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost3.png|Bert File:StepneyGetsLost4.png|Mavis, Toby, and Stepney File:StepneyGetsLost5.png|Stepney and 'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost6.png|Stepney and Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost7.png File:StepneyGetsLost8.png File:StepneyGetsLost9.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost10.png File:StepneyGetsLost11.png File:StepneyGetsLost12.png File:StepneyGetsLost13.png File:StepneyGetsLost14.png File:StepneyGetsLost15.png|Stepney's driver File:StepneyGetsLost16.png File:StepneyGetsLost17.png File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:StepneyGetsLost19.png File:StepneyGetsLost20.png File:StepneyGetsLost21.png File:StepneyGetsLost22.png File:StepneyGetsLost23.png File:StepneyGetsLost24.png File:StepneyGetsLost25.png File:StepneyGetsLost26.png File:StepneyGetsLost27.png File:StepneyGetsLost28.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:StepneyGetsLost31.png|Stepney's driver and fireman File:StepneyGetsLost32.png File:StepneyGetsLost33.png File:StepneyGetsLost34.png File:StepneyGetsLost35.png File:StepneyGetsLost36.png File:StepneyGetsLost37.png File:StepneyGetsLost38.png File:StepneyGetsLost39.png File:StepneyGetsLost40.png File:StepneyGetsLost41.png File:StepneyGetsLost42.png File:StepneyGetsLost43.png File:StepneyGetsLost44.png File:StepneyGetsLost45.png File:StepneyGetsLost46.png File:StepneyGetsLost47.png File:StepneyGetsLost48.png File:StepneyGetsLost49.png File:StepneyGetsLost50.png Episode File:Stepney Gets Lost - British Narration|UK narration File:Stepney Gets Lost - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes